Decisions Decisions
by seer-of-all
Summary: Naruto's parents die only months before his eighteenth birthday and he has to get married before he can take over the thrown. Faced with this challenge it seems like his father has one last trick up his sleeve. He set up a marriage between Naruto and the head of the Uchiha clans son. The question is which one?


A/N: I am not giving up on my other story simple would like to try this new idea out as it has been stuck in my head for quite some time. It is finally officially summer break for me as of today so I should have no problem updating. I will try to write five chapters of each story and update them every other day to start off. Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think of this new idea. Oh and before anyone comments on my grammar know that I'm only in the tenth grade.

The pairing for this story is still undecided and while I may listen to your guy's opinion on who Naruto should end up with the decision will ultimately remain mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Maybe language and this story is Yaoi characters may seem a little or a lot ooc but know that they are written that way purposefully as certain circumstances in their lives have made them this way. Oh and one last thing you will notice that I change from first person to third person point of view this happened deliberately as I am trying to decide how I want to write the rest of the story. Chapters will get longer in the future this one is short because I just want to see if anyone likes it.

Chapter 1

I let out a laugh as I finish reading the letter from my late mother and father, "I always knew the old man would have at least one last trick up his sleeve," he says as he rereads the letter once again only this time out loud. "Dear Naruto, as you know you are soon going to be taking over the thrown as your mother and I are both gone now. With this being said you're also going to have to marry soon, now I know that there is a lot of pressure involved in finding the right person to stand by your side when ruling a country. Because of this I have decided to do it for you. If Kakashi has given it to you at the right date and time then you have three days to prepare for the head of the Uchiha clan and his two sons, yes sons. But because I did leave this up to Kakashi he has surely given it to you late which means the meeting will occur in less than an hour. Don't worry I had planned for this as well, your mother already has already talked to Tsunade so everything should be in order. I wish you luck with this meeting your mother and I both love you very much. P.S. Your mother and I have made a bet on which of the sons you will pick, once the decision is made, you'll find out which of us was right, pick the right one son."

Naruto lets out another laugh and turns to Tsunade, "So everything's been set up already, correct?"

"Yes and let me tell you it was no easy job. Gaki, let's just say your mother doesn't know the meaning of a little goes a long way," she replies with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Say baa-chan the letter never said I couldn't have others with me during the meeting would you and Kakashi mind sitting with me during the meeting, I would really appreciate it."

"I would get mad at you for calling me that again but it seems like I can't as you are finally being polite, who knew a kid like you could ever mature," Naruto pouts as she says this, "See there is the gaki I know and love, and yes Kakashi and I can sit in the meeting, believe it or not we would have been there even if you hadn't asked us to be."

I takes a few deep breathes and laugh yet again, "Shouldn't we be heading over to the foyer to greet our guests," I asks. Without waiting for an answer I start walking still thinking over the letter that changed my life.

Upon arriving in the foyer I sees that my guests are already there, standing rather awkwardly just inside the door. "Uchiha-san I hope you haven't been standing there too long, I apologize if I have kept you waiting but as it is I had to deal with a few last minute details."

"No not at all Uzumaki-san, we have just gotten here ourselves, now before we start this meeting I would like to introduce you to my two sons," he gestures to the taller of the two men standing on his right side, "This is my eldest son Uchiha Itachi and this is my younger son Uchiha Sasuke, he says this time gesturing to his left side." The smaller one, Sasuke, just scoffs and ignores me while the eldest one appears to be standing very relaxed taking in everything my not so humble abode has to offer.

"Now if you will please just follow me we can head to the dining room and begin to work out an agreement that will hopefully have both of our countries best interest at heart," I reply in a mature voice. I head off to the dining room my three guests following closely behind. Entering the room I almost stop in the doorway as I look around and take in the room before me, everything in the room screams my mother and it leaves no doubt in my mind that my mother did indeed set all this up and unlike what Tsunade said it doesn't seem to be too much rather just the right amount.

The table's covered in a nice cream covered cloth and the table has a nice blue and yellow flower arrangement in the center of it. All of the windows were left open and allows for the room's inhabitants to truly be able to enjoy the fresh spring air. Just seeing the room like this makes me want to break down in tears as everything here shows just how much my parents cared about me. Shaking myself out of my depressing thoughts I smile and sit down at the round table. Mom really thought of everything I think looking specifically at the shape of the table. With this round table no one appears to have more power over the other and that's exactly how it would seem if we had the normal long table in here.

After everyone is seated, including Tsunade and Kakashi who seemed to have just magically appeared, I offer tea to everyone and quickly serve it. "According to what my father has told me on the matter, you would like to set up an arrangement between myself, and based off of who you brought with you one of your sons, correct?" I ask making sure I have all the needed information on the matter at hand.

"Yes that is correct and I know that you've had a lot of similar offers even before your parents untimely death, but I assure you that you will not find an offer that is better than what I am going to offer you."

Before I have a chance to answer Kakashi decides to do it for me. His eyes showing nothing of what he is currently thinking, "Well would you mind sharing what makes your offer so much better than all others that Minato and Naruto alike have both received?"

Instead of appearing angry Fugaku looks as if he had been waiting to answer this question for a long time now, "While as I'm sure you know unlike all other proposals Naruto-san has received this is the only one that _both_ of his parents agreed on." And just like that the answer to the most important question was answered. With that my resolve is set and I know that I will agree with the marriage no matter what but still one question remains on mind and I decide to ask it and get it out of the way.

"I see no reason to turn down this offer especially when it's obvious that both our countries would benefit, but I do still have one question remaining, it's clear I am to marry one of your son's but it is still not clear which one it will be."

This seemed to catch the attention of both of the afore mention sons both awaiting their fathers answers although it appeared as if the eldest already knew and was just trying to humor everyone else. Hmm how interesting. I'm knocked out of my thoughts as Fugaku answers, "After much deliberation between your father and I both it was decided that ultimately the decision would be up to you unless one of my son's was entirely against it which we will talk about now." Again what an interesting answer, it seems my father made sure to place the cards in our hands. He then continues on, "Itachi, Sasuke, if either of you have any issues or questions concerning this matter speak now or we are to assume that everyone is in agreement and we will _all,"_ he looks at Sasuke while saying this, "be signing the contract that Minato and I have already written up." Itachi sat there no sign of disagreement on his face while Sasuke appeared annoyed but he too, said nothing. "Good now that it appears that we're all on the same page will Kakashi go get the contract and we can quickly go through the arrangements and time requirements you have before a decision will have to be made."

"Of course I would assume that both of your sons will be staying here with me until then?" I question.

"Yes this would be the easiest way for you to get to know the both of them and allows all of you to see who each other really is, after all it is very difficult to hide your true self in the place that is to become or already is your safe haven don't you think? Along with them staying here we think it would be best to give you two years before you have to decide and then one year for the wedding to be planned that way you'll be twenty one when it comes time for you to rule your country as a true king with a _queen_ by your side. Now with the wedding I hope you don't mind that both your mother and Mikoto have already gotten most of the major details out of the way. Hmm I do believe that this is all that there is to say."

Kakashi walks back in and we all quickly sign the contract along with Tsunade, who's been strangely quiet, and Kakashi as they were both witnesses to the agreement that has been made here today. "Now that we have gotten this over with I must be on my way, Itachi, Sasuke," he again stops to give him a pointed look, "I do expect you to be on your very best behavior and know I will be checking in on you occasionally." With that he stands up shakes my hand and then leaves with Kakashi and Tsunade following after him leaving me and the two sons in an awkward silence.

After what seems like an eternity I finally say something, "So now that we now that you'll both be staying here it's clear that you'll both need somewhere to sleep would you like to share a room or have your ow-."

Sasuke interrupts me midsentence I laugh in my head this one has guts, "I would like my own room and would appreciate it if you could take me there now."

Wow so this one is straight to the point and borderline rude.

"Okay then, follow me and just let anyone of my servants know if there is anything they could change about the room to make you feel more comfortable during you stay here."

The walk to Sasuke's room is thankfully very short and after he walks into the room it's as if the horrible tension that seemed to cloud around us is gone. "Gee isn't he just a ball of sunshine," I mumble out as we continue walking.

"Compared to how he usually is yes," Itachi replies with a slight smile on his face.

We stop outside of Itachi's room and I stare at him for a second, "You know you seem pretty nice for an Uchiha," I start to walk away after making this statement.

"And you're pretty smart for an Uzumaki," he calls out from behind me.

I laugh at this great so now I have a brooding little kitten and a snarky raven living with me one of them destined to be my wife. Isn't life funny that way I think as I continue walking to my own rooming realizing that I have just embarked onto the next chapter of my life. Hello mission choose a wife.


End file.
